Five Little Words
by Jonathan 81
Summary: (Complete) Buffy receives a letter from her boyfriend which leads to romance. (B/X) Enjoy. R/R


Title: Five Little Words Rating: PG-13 Author: White Werewolf Category: Buffy/Xander Spoilers: Up to "Potential" Timeframe: In the middle of season 8  
  
Summery: Buffy gets a note from her boyfriend which leads to a night of romance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
******** Sunnydale High School Guidance Office January 15, 2003 1:00 PM ********  
  
"Ms. Summers?"  
  
Buffy looked up from her desk, and noticed Rachel. She seemed to be holding something behind her back. The guidance councilor asked, "Yes?"  
  
Rachel smiled, and brought her hands out from behind her back. She was carrying a letter. "This came for you just now." She then handed Buffy the letter.  
  
Buffy took the letter, and said, "Thanks." Then Rachel left. Buffy glanced at the letter and scribbled on the front was the word, 'Buffy.' She smiled knowing exactly who it was from.  
  
Buffy and Xander started dating after they dealt with the First Evil, and everyone was supportive. Especially Dawn. She was truly excited that the two became a couple.  
  
They were in complete bliss. It was great to have a boyfriend like Xander. He has proven himself to be very passionate. And he fell in love with her first. Then the Slayer. He loved the two halves, and she couldn't be more content. Now, Buffy had the normal life she always wanted. She had the strong, stable relationship that satisfied her.  
  
The blond looked at her desk, and said to herself, "Letter opener. Letter opener. Where are you?" She opened and closed the drawers in her desk. Nothing could be found. "Where are you?" She asked herself again.  
  
"Trouble Ms. Summers?" Oliver Wood asked as he came out of his office.  
  
She glanced at her employer. "I can't seem to find my letter opener."  
  
Wood pointed to her desk, "It's right there on your desk."  
  
"Thanks." Inwardly she thought, 'How stupid can I be?'  
  
"Don't mention it." Then he returned to his office.  
  
Buffy grabbed the letter opener and slid it under the envelope flap, and tore it open. With eagerness, Buffy opened the envelope, and withdrew the letter. She opened it and read,  
  
"Buffy,  
  
I have a romantic evening planned for you. Willow's watching Dawn tonight. Don't worry about them. Just be at your house at 7:00, and dress formal. It's a surprise.  
  
Xander."  
  
Buffy closed the letter and wondered what her boyfriend had planned. With a smile across her face, she leaned back in her chair, and looked at the clock. It was only 1:15. Damn it, she thought, I still have six hours and forty-five minutes.  
  
She cursed herself for waiting that long. But she buckled down, and started to finish her work--distracting herself from the clock. Buffy looked on her desk, and saw a picture of Xander. He had a goofy grin on his face. "What do you have planned, Mr. Harris?"  
  
The rest of the day was slow. Filing had to be done, and she had to talk to some students. But it would be worth it.  
  
Oliver Wood came out of his office with his briefcase in his hand. "What do you have planned tonight, Ms. Summers?"  
  
Buffy replied with a smile, "My boyfriend has something planned. But I don't know what."  
  
He nodded, "Well, have a nice night. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"That you will."  
  
With that said, Wood left the office, and Buffy was finishing her packing as well.  
  
******** The Summers House 3:00 PM ********  
  
Buffy went up to her room, and immediately opened her closet. There were a ton of outfits hanging on their hangers. All them descended in color tone. It started with the purple, blue, and green. Then ended in red, orange, and yellow.  
  
She needed to pick the perfect outfit, but she didn't know what.  
  
At that very moment, Dawn came walking down the hallway, and spotted Buffy in her room. "What's up, Buffy?" Dawn asked her sister.  
  
Buffy answered back, "Xander's taking me out tonight. I want to pick the perfect outfit."  
  
Her sister came into the room, and said, "He thinks that anything you wear will be perfect."  
  
The Slayer smiled, "You're probably right. But Xander told me to dress formal."  
  
"So, which one are you going to wear?"  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. Hence the dilemma."  
  
"This isn't a dilemma, Buffy. This is hardly one at all."  
  
The older female spun around, and crossed her arms, "Then what would you call it?"  
  
"I think it's simply a problem. Not dramatic in any way."  
  
"Fine. It isn't a dilemma. Happy now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Buffy said, "Nothing makes you happy."  
  
"Xander does." Was Dawn's reply.  
  
The blond sister glared at her, "How does my boyfriend make you happy?"  
  
Dawn smiled, "He thinks I'm extraordinary."  
  
Whatever, she thought. Then Buffy turned to the closet again. She picked out a red dress as well as a purple one. "Which one?"  
  
The younger sister looked from both of the dresses to the ones hung in the closet. "Neither. Wear the blue one."  
  
Buffy grabbed the blue one, and smiled, "This should do fine. Thanks, Dawn."  
  
"Glad to help."  
  
She hung the red and purple ones back, and laid the blue dress on the bed cover. "Now, what about shoes?"  
  
"Well, if the dress is blue, then use the blue shoes. It only makes sense."  
  
"Very true."  
  
Dawn sat on the bed carefully not to wrinkle the dress, "Where are you two going?"  
  
Buffy said as she pulled out her shoes, "Haven't got a clue."  
  
The former Key looked at the clock. "I've got homework to do."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
She sighed, "I'll try. But, I'm not promising I'll have fun."  
  
"I never did when I was in high school either. Then again, I wasn't there long enough to get homework. With saving the world and all."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "The life of the Slayer."  
  
********* 6:58 PM ********  
  
Buffy, now wearing the dress, walked over to the dresser, and opened the jewelry box, withdrawing the gold necklace that Xander gave her for recent birthday.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror, making sure everything was set. Buffy let her hair down. That's the way Xander liked it. Then she grabbed her purse.  
  
At that very moment, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Buffy, Xander's here!" Willow called from the beginning of the stairs.  
  
"Be right down." Buffy said. She wanted to make him sweat it out.  
  
Buffy waited five minutes, then grabbed her purse and looked at herself in the mirror again. Perfect, she mused to herself. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she sees him.  
  
After taking a deep breath, she said to herself, "It's now or never." She was about to go downstairs when she looked at her dresser, and spotted a stake. 'Don't want to die, or have Xander die tonight. That would put a cramp on this relationship.'  
  
Placing the stake in her purse, Buffy walked down the stairs. She looked at the door, but no one was there. The former teenager reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw Willow, Dawn, and Xander conversing. "Ready, Xand?"  
  
Xander sprung to his feet, and his mouth hung open. "You look beautiful."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thank you," she paused, "you don't look half bad either."  
  
Xander was wearing a pair of khakis and a light blue button down shirt. His shoes were his usual dress shoes. They were made of brown leather.  
  
"I aim to please," he said to his girlfriend.  
  
"Where you taking me?"  
  
The carpenter flashed his famous lopsided grin, and said, "It's a surprise." Then kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Buffy loved his taste, and couldn't get enough of it. She knew she wasn't going to get it out of him. So, she decided not to pry. His girlfriend turned to Dawn and Willow, and said, "Have fun you two."  
  
Willow nodded, "Of course we'll have fun. We'll have oodles and oodles of fun."  
  
Xander said, "That's good to hear," he then offered Buffy his hand, "let's get going."  
  
Buffy took his hand, and said, "I can't wait for what you have planned."  
  
The two walked out the door, and headed for the car. When he reached it, he remembered something. He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a blindfold. "You have to wear this."  
  
She pouted, "Do I have to?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Buffy knew that he wouldn't let anything hurt her. So, she accepted the blindfold, and let Xander tie it around her head. "I better not bump into anything." "You won't," was his reply. Then he opened the front passenger door for her, and said, "take a step up. Then you can sit down."  
  
Buffy obeyed carefully. The last thing she wanted was a bruised leg.  
  
He grabbed the seatbelt, and said, "I'm putting on your seatbelt." Which he did, "alright. We're good to go."  
  
Xander said, "watch your feet."  
  
"How can I watch my feet if I'm blindfolded?" She said to him.  
  
"Point taken," he then slid her feet into the car, and closed the door. Xander went around to his side of the car, and opened his door. After jumping in, he closed the door, buckled his seatbelt and roared the engine to life.  
  
"Here we go," was what he said as he exited the driveway.  
  
******** Jefferson Park 7:30 PM ********  
  
"We're here," he said as he parked the car. Xander got out of his side of the car, and opened Buffy's side.  
  
He placed Buffy's right hand in his, and said to her, "Stand up, and take a step down."  
  
Buffy obeyed.  
  
"Now, we're going to take a little walk. Just about three minutes. When we get there, you can take your blindfold off. "  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two made their way across the park. Xander was right. It took three minutes. Well approximately anyway.  
  
He glanced at his companion, "You can take it off now."  
  
Buffy took off her blindfold, and her eyes widened, "I can't believe you did this."  
  
"I did," he said to himself. 'You're worth it.'  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked addressing the horse carriage.  
  
"To the Jewel of the Sea Ball," he said with a grin.  
  
Buffy immediately kissed him on the lips, "I got the best boyfriend."  
  
"And don't you forget it." He then went into his pocket, and pulled out a ten dollar bill. He handed it to the driver.  
  
As they climbed in, he said, "To the Jewel of the Sea Ball."  
  
The driver nodded, "Right away sir," and drove off.  
  
Buffy and Xander sat side-by-side on the seat that was in the carriage. Buffy slipped her hand into Xander's. She gave it a squeeze.  
  
"How did you think of this, Xander?"  
  
The young man answered honestly, "I got the tickets a month ago. I had this evening planned since then, and I thought a horse carriage would be romantic. Especially under the night sky."  
  
A wide smile crossed Buffy's face, as she laid her head on his left shoulder. Allowing him to grab hold of her, and keep her into his embrace tightly.  
  
"How was your day, Xander?"  
  
Xander smiled, and replied, "It was alright. This is the highlight though. That and spending time with you."  
  
She felt like she was on Cloud Nine. "That's great."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
His girlfriend answered, "It went by slow. Especially after I received your letter."  
  
Xander laughed, "That seems right."  
  
The two continued talking to each other. They truly enjoyed their time together, and this proved no different.  
  
******** The Jewel of the Sea Ball 8:00 PM ********  
  
Buffy and Xander entered the ballroom. Three of the walls were bordered with tables. The remaining wall had the stage near it. Six chandeliers hung from the ceiling giving it a under the sea ambiance. The room was packed, and they blended right into the crowd.  
  
Xander said as they entered the dance floor, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Buffy giggled, "You certainly may."  
  
Her boyfriend offered her his hand, "This way."  
  
She accepted his hand, and they walked further in to the dance floor.  
  
Xander placed his hands on her hips while she laid her hand on his shoulders. They let their bodies shift to the music. Every beat had its own movement, and it created a beautiful atmosphere.  
  
"Xand?"  
  
"Hmm?" he answered back.  
  
"I want to tell you that I don't think I could be any more happier than I am right now."  
  
Xander chuckled to himself. "Want to make a bet on that, Buff?"  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes, and she knew he had something planned, "What are you thinking, Xander?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'm thinking that you're lucky to have me."  
  
She smiled, "I am lucky."  
  
'You're about to get luckier. Just you wait and see.' "I love you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy took her hands and placed one on each side of his face. She pulled him down. "I love you, too, Xander," then she kissed him on the lips.  
  
When they pulled apart, and he said, "Let's just enjoy the ball."  
  
She nodded.  
  
And the two danced for five more songs, and they were talking about everything they could think of with in the last half-hour. Except one thing Xander had planned.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
They walked off the dance floor and made their way to an opened table. He pulled out a seat for her, and she sat down. Xander on the other hand was pacing back and forth. He did that for a few times.  
  
Buffy showed a confused look, "What do you want to tell me, Xan?"  
  
He came to a halt, and faced her. Then said, "Buffy, these past seven years have been a real treat for me. I got to be a part of your world, and I'm glad that you learned to accept help when you needed."  
  
Her eyes were tearing up, "Xander,"  
  
Xander cut her off, "Let me finish," she nodded and he continued, "I fell in love with you the first day I met you. Even though you rejected me that time before the Spring Fling. I never stopped. We went through difficult times in our lives, and always managed to hold onto our friendship. Then recently, we decided to go beyond friendship, and began dating. Soon, I fell in love with you again, and you fell in love with me."  
  
She was blinking back tears, as he continued, "I got five words to say to you."  
  
"And those words are?"  
  
He went inside his pocket and pulled out a velvet case. Her boyfriend got down on one knee, and opened the case in front of her, "I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to find that out," he paused to gain drama, when that happened, he continued, "will you marry me, Buffy?"  
  
Buffy couldn't speak. She was too caught up in emotion. Tears were running down her cheeks, and she nodded.  
  
Xander gulped, "Is that a yes?"  
  
She had a hard time speaking, but when she found the strength, she said, "Of course I'll marry you."  
  
At that moment, he flashed the biggest grin he could muster, and pulled her out of her seat. Then, he kissed her on the lips.  
  
When they parted, he said, "You won't regret this."  
  
My blond fiancée giggled, "I don't think that's possible."  
  
"I love you, Buffy Anne Summers."  
  
She grinned, "I love you, too, Alexander LaVelle Harris."  
  
He was too overcome with joy that he didn't wince at the mention of his middle name.  
  
Xander immediately took the ring out of the case and slid it on her ring finger. It was a gold ban, with a diamond center bordered by small green sapphires.  
  
Buffy admired her ring, "It's so beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
  
If she could blush anymore than right now, she would've been easily mistaken for a red stop sign.  
  
Xander looked at the clock. It read, 9:00. He offered her his hand, "Would the future Mrs. Harris care to dance?"  
  
"Mrs. Harris would love that very much."  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"I will never forget those five words,' she thought, 'will you marry me, Buffy?'  
  
They will always remember this day as the day they got engaged.  
  
And the two went back to the dance floor and on to the future with the perfect companion they could have.  
  
The End  
  
How's that for fluff? 


End file.
